Quidditch, Snogging, and Firewhiskey
by EmD23
Summary: Dean and Seamus are laughing, Ron is grinning, and Neville looks sympathetic, all at Harry’s expense. Set during HBP


**A/N: **The idea came to me and would not leave me. In my opinion, my biggest flaw as an author is that I have problems keeping the characters in-character, so expect OOCness.

**Summary: **Dean and Seamus are laughing, Ron is grinning, and Neville looks sympathetic, all at Harry's expense. Set during HBP

"Quidditch, Snogging, and Firewhiskey"

"It's ok Harry. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Seamus, lying on his bed, snorted.

Harry gave him a quick glare and rounded on Neville, who had been trying to comfort him, but when he opened his mouth to respond, Ron and Dean's laughter interrupted him.

"It was that bad Nev, she was sobbing all over the place," Ron said with a grin, causing Seamus and Dean to snigger loudly.

It was a few days after Lavender and Ron had started dating and Ron's spirits couldn't be higher. He was no longer moody and resentful, but jovial and cheerful. Harry was glad, but it came at the price of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Harry hated having to switch between them and hoped that they would make up soon, although it was unlikely.

Today, Professor McGonagall had given them a pop quiz, much to everyone's dismay. However, when she handed the results back, Ron and Harry were both shocked to receive passing grades. Ron was so overjoyed that later that night in the dormitory, he decided to tell Seamus, Dean, and Neville all about the disaster that was Harry and Cho.

"So you snog her," Seamus said when he had stopped laughing, "and she cries all over you."

Harry sighed and nodded, causing Seamus to roar with laughter. Neville looked at Harry sympathetically.

"Must have been pretty bad," Dean remarked.

"No," Harry snapped at Dean. His anger over catching him and Ginny in the empty corridor still hadn't fully grown away. His _brotherly _anger, as he tried to convince himself.

Dean seemed unfazed and merely shrugged. "I'm sure it wasn't you anyway. Cho was pretty emotional last year."

"That's what Hermione said, which this git," Harry said, shifting his eyes to Ron, "forgot to mention."

Ron held his hands up defensively. "If you were actually decent at it, you might have cheered her up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said. "Unlike you, I didn't have Pigwidgeon to practice with."

Ron's ears went scarlet and he mumbled something incomprehensible as the dormitory was once again filled with roaring laughter. Once Seamus, Dean, and Neville had calmed down, Ron spoke.

"I have a half mind to strangle you and my sister for spreading rumors, Potter," he told Harry.

"Hey," Dean said hastily, "that wouldn't be a smart thing to do."

Ron ignored him.

"Well unlike Harry and Ron here, me best mate's a natural," Seamus said. "Has to be, to keep Ginny satis-" He stopped abruptly as if just realizing that Dean's girlfriend was Ron's sister. Ron looked murderous.

"That's my sister you're talking about, Finnigan," he snarled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything," Neville said quickly. "Anyway, Ron, what were you saying?"

Ron tossed Seamus a quick glare, which Seamus responded to with a grin, and went to back to his story of Harry and Cho's relationship.

"Anyway, so we're sitting there in the common room and we ask how it was, right? You know what he says?" Ron paused for dramatic effect. "_Wet._"

The room went silent, and then Seamus looked at Harry. "I'm pretty sure that when most blokes want a wet kiss, they don't mean their girl crying all over them," he said seriously.

Neville tried not to smile. Ron and Dean, however, began chuckling loudly.

Harry blushed. Why did he give Ron permission to tell their roommates this story? "I think that's enough," he said shortly.

"Sorry," Dean said.

"Yeah," replied Ron, who was grinning and didn't look sorry at all.

"I'm sorry your snogging ability is lacking, mate," Seamus said jokingly. Harry felt himself starting to get angry. Ron must have noticed it too, for he said, "That's enough, Seamus."

Seamus nodded. Dean suddenly looked at his best mate. "Tell them," he said. Seamus looked confused for a moment, but then comprehension dawned into his face. He sat up and motioned for all the boys to come closer. They complied quickly, turning in their beds until they were facing Seamus.

"Me cousin's planning on sneaking me some firewhiskey," Seamus whispered, although there was no need to. Chatter immediately broke out.

"Brilliant," said Ron.

"How's he gonna manage that?" asked Neville.

Seamus shrugged. "No idea. Told me not to worry though."

Dean spoke next. "Seamus and I are planning on going down to the Quidditch Field at night and get drunk while tossing the Quaffle."

Seamus grinned. "You in?"

Harry frowned. If they were caught, there was the risk that he could lose his position and Captain. Also, Dean and Ron were in the Quidditch Team as well. Harry had no doubt that if he, the Captain and Seeker, got detention along with the Keeper and one of the Chasers, Angelina Johnson would find a way to send him a howler for being a bad successor.

And she might contact Oliver Wood. Harry shuddered.

However, there was that sense of excitement that told him he should accept the offer. He had always been up for a thrill, and the idea did seem interesting. He didn't have to debate for long, as Ron said, "I'm in."

"Me too," Harry said.

"I don't know…" Neville said. "We could get in a lot of trouble."

Ron snorted. "Who are you? Hermione?"

Seamus and Dean chuckled as Neville blushed. "Fine, I'm in."

"Excellent, we can have a game." Seamus said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep." He disappeared behind his curtains. One by one, they each pulled their curtains shut and got comfortable on their beds.

"Night," came a mumble from Neville.

"Ni-ni-night," Ron said, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, night," came Dean's voice.

"Night," said Seamus.

After saying goodnight himself, Harry shut his eyes. His mind immediately conjured up a scene in which Ginny dumped Dean and ran into his arms. He kissed her, and she wasn't _crying_. Harry smiled and was just about to fall asleep when Ron's voice came from the bed next to him.

"Hey, did I tell you guys about Harry and Cho at Madam Puddifoot's?"

The sound of three curtains sliding open followed.

Harry groaned.

A/N: Can't say I was too happy with the result, but I had fun writing it. Please leave constructive criticism so I can improve for next time and please review. Thank you.


End file.
